Teen Titans: Generation Next
by Erik Howlett
Summary: A new Heroic Age dawns for the DCAU. The former Titans move on to join the JLU, leaving Jump City in the care of six new heroes from worlds unlike their own, the New Teen Titans. What fate awaits them as evil stirs? Rated "T", maybe "M" later. I own nil.
1. Chapter 1: A Changing of the Guard

Teen Titans: Generation Next.

By Erik Howlett.

Disclaimer: All elements of the DCAU are the sole property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. Entertainment, with elements of the Teen Titans sharing their ownership. The Phoenix Gate is the property of Greg Weisman and Walt Disney Entertainment, as well as Slave Labor Graphics. I do not claim any of the characters or elements of either show or comic-book as my own, and am only writing this story as a leisurely past time and because I am a humble fan of this genre simply telling a story.

NOTE! If you haven't read "Brave New Future", the prologue to this fic, you might not understand what's going on! Please, take the time to read through it and then start on this one. No worries, this isn't going anywhere.

Okay, now that we got that out of the way, let's get down to business, shall we? The Titans are all grown up now, far-cries from the fledgling team of teens they were when they banded together all those years ago. Having grown out of the shoes of simple "sidekicks," they've stayed out of the global spotlight that the Justice League had been in since day one, content to defend their home town of Jump City, California from whatever threat came its way, very rarely being offered the chance to prove themselves on a wider-scale. However, in the wake of the Justice League's triumphant defeat of Darkseid, lord of Apokalips, the world-spanning super-team found itself stretched far too thin, and began to take on new members to help maintain peace and protect the world, should another invasion of that one occur again. When they came to the Titans, the former teen-heroes found themselves thrust into a trial by fire against foes the League themselves had trouble defeating. Thankfully, they emerged victorious, and accepted the Justice League's offer to join up with them.

However, it was revealed that their new status as League members would take them from their duties in Jump City, moving to establish a new JLU Embassy in San Francisco. Conflicted by this, the enigmatic Dr. Fate, master of magic, revealed to both the Justice League and the Titans that a group of abstract entities, known only as "The Endless," had given him a prophesy that would both ease the Titans' fears for their city, and bring about a new "Heroic Age" for their world: Six young heroes from worlds unlike their own would be brought to fill the void left by the departing Titans, becoming a new team to protect Jump City. Encouraged by this news, the former Titans set to work preparing Titans Tower for their replacements' arrival, as well as their departure. While they did so, Dr. Fate was given the means to summon these new heroes, and tasked with mastering this new ability.

Now, the time has come to bring the New Teen Titans to this plane of reality, and to usher in a new Age of Heroes. What will happen next, you ask? Well, let's find out then, shall we?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A Changing of the Guard.**

_Titans Tower, Jump City, California, 10:30 am._

The sun was already climbing into the sky when Dr. Fate teleported in.

The heralding of his arrival was sparing if nothing else, he rarely gave any warning before making an entrance, and it was part of his overall mystique as a sorcerer, as the Master of Magic. One moment, the Tower's living room/lounge-area was quiet, the cityscape stretched out as far as they eye could see beyond the room-width window, sunlight streaming through to illuminate all within with a warm brilliance, and then, the silence of the morning was abruptly cut short with a sudden flash of light and the momentous _Fwash!,_ signaling the distortion of time and space as a gold-and-purple gateway suddenly appeared over the cocktail-table. Unlike a simple hole-shaped doorway, a design that the New Genesis people preferred that had been incorporated into their own teleportation systems (the Boom Tube); this one was personalized in a sense, making it unique to Fate as an acolyte of the Egyptian sorcerer, Nabu. A two-dimensional _ankh,_ the door symbolized eternal life, the ever-flowing passage of time immemorial.

Without a moment's hesitation, Dr. Fate stepped through the portal and into what was only a month prior the home of the youngest superhero team on Earth, the Teen Titans. Through the eye-slots in the Helmet of Nabu, Kent Nelson saw that all the trappings of the heroes had long since been removed, no longer necessary to remain as the Titans where now leaving their old home for a new position in the Justice League, and a new headquarters nestled snugly in the San Francisco harbor up the coast. He sighed introspectively as he remembered the Titans' abrupt trial by fire that had taken place so many weeks ago, how they had faced some of the worst villains ever to oppose the Justice League, and came out on top. He remembered the looks on their faces and on the faces of his colleagues as he delivered the news that this event had been preordained by the Lords of Order, in attempts to steel their world for the evil to come, a force of darkness the likes of which his friends had never faced before and that they could never hope to defeat. He remembered the words of the beings who had given him the prophecy, the Endless, and how they told of six heroes from worlds unlike any he had seen would be the salvation of his, and the replacements of the Teen Titans as the guardians of Jump City.

Even know, as he held the means to which he would summon these young warriors to his world, the gold and blue talisman known as the Phoenix Gate, he couldn't help but feel a bizarre mix of excitement and unease churning about in the pit of his stomach. What he was about to do, was something impossible, something … fantastic. He had faced things in the past that no man could've even dreamt of, true, but this was something beyond him. Bending the whims of space and time, ripping six individuals from moments in time from six different universes, it was all so incredible, so frightful, he couldn't help but marvel at the world in which he lived, and the life at which he led. It was times like this that he could barely believe the things he was able to do were real.

Smiling knowingly as he brought himself out of his thoughts and back to the reality at hand, Kent turned his gaze to the seemingly vacant shadows of the far corner of the Tower lounge. "I know you are there, Richard Grayson."

Soundlessly, the ebony-garbed form of Nightwing seemingly materialized out of thin air as he slipped out of the all-concealing shadows and into view. As before, the young hero was dressed in his usual adventuring attire. A full-bodysuit, as black as midnight, characterized by a bright-blue raptor that spread its wings across his chest and draped their tips over his shoulders; a similarly shaded domino-mask concealed his eyes, obscuring his identity to his foes; a gunmetal utility belt secured tightly around his waist, glistening in unison with the bracers about his wrists and ankles in the sunlight. The young man had been trained by none other than the Dark Knight himself, though as time wore on, he had outgrown the mantle of Robin and moved out from under the Batman's wing, establishing himself in another city and on another team, founding the Teen Titans. He had been a driving force behind their success, the reason for their existence, their inspiration and leader. And as the team found themselves moving on to bigger and better things, he stayed there with them, guiding them along their journey. It now made sense that he be here to witness the coming of the next generation of heroes who would fill the void in their absence, even if it had initially been an unexpected occurrence for the Master of Magic.

"Hmph, guess I should've known better than to sneak up on a mystic like yourself," scoffed Nightwing with a grin as he joined Dr. Fate on the landing above the couch, just opposite the magician who stood behind the cocktail-table. His cool, calculating eyes coming to rest on the strange talisman clutched in Fate's left hand, Dick continued his approach, calmly striding down the steps as he spoke. "So, that's it, huh? The Phoenix Gate?"

"Yes," answered Kent in his usual, composed demeanor, regarding the Gate as well, still amazed that he was about to attempt something he would have never thought possible twenty years ago, before discovering the Helmet he now wore with pride and honor. "It's taken me some time, but I've finally managed to master the power of the Gate."

"Good thing we finished moving out yesterday then," Nightwing smiled, remembering all the memories they had uncovered as they sifted through their possessions and loaded them on the T-Ship, all the good-times they'd shared and all the bad-times they'd endured as a family. It had been a pretty emotional moment when they finally loaded the last bit of luggage into the Ship and bit a fond fair-well to the old Tower. That building had been more than just their headquarters. It was their home, their life, their sanctuary, and now… Nightwing steeled himself as a flood of emotions washed over him. He had to be strong; besides, they weren't leaving the old Tower for forever. It was more of an 'until we meet again' goodbye, as they knew they would return every once in a while to check up on the new team and make sure things were running smoothly. Still… "Hard to believe it's been eleven years since we moved in."

"Yes, amazing, isn't it, how time flies?" Fate smiled under his helmet, knowing all too well how Nightwing felt. It was hard to move on, to leave behind everything you knew and loved and to step into the unknown without an inkling of where you were going. He had been there once before, and now, in a different, yet familiar sense, he was about to do it again. "One minute you're leaving behind all you know for a new destination, thinking once you're there that this new place will always be your home, and then the next, you're moving on to something new, something exciting, something… Legendary."

"Don't start getting all speech-y on me, Fate," chuckled the vigilante good-naturedly, "We've already sat through Superman's 'Welcome to The Justice League' spiel last week. I'm not up for another one of those again." After a brief laugh between the two heroes, Dick wiped a tear from his eye and got back to being his usual, serious self. "So, are you ready to do this?"

"Of course, I've spent the past month studying the spells and techniques given to me by the Endless, and I believe I now know how to properly operate the Gate." As he spoke, Dr. Fate stared at the talisman in question, marveling at what he held in his hands. In his grasp was the means to change the world, to usher in a brave, bold new age of heroics for his generation and the next. "It will only take but a moment or two, but in those few fleeting seconds of time, I will have traversed the boundless, infinite realms of the multiverse, and will have gathered the chosen heroes from across reality." Sensing some flicker of emotion cross Nightwing's otherwise calm demeanor, Fate turned his attentions from the Gate to the young warrior before him. "What is it, Richard?"

"I'd like to go with you, Doctor." Unsurprising, Kent had expected something like this to happen; the boy was the student of the Batman, after all. "Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't trust you, but-"

"… You were curious to see what these young heroes are like for yourself before entrusting them with protecting the city?" finished Kent with an amused tone, startling Nightwing a bit. "It is perfectly fine, Nightwing, I understand your intentions and I do not mind sharing this journey with you." Beckoning him to his side with his free hand, Dr. Fate summoned every last ounce of focus within his mind, shutting out every other distraction as he thought only of the task at hand, barely hearing Dick's footsteps as he joined him. Slowly, the Phoenix Gate was raised high above the sorcerer's head in a dramatic fashion, the air around both him and Nightwing crackling and snapping with unbridled power as sparks of mystic energy appeared to spark across the surface of the talisman. "I would advise you of course, not to leave the boundaries of the Gate, lest you be lost to the endless void outside of existence itself."

"Note taken," quipped the former Robin, slightly unnerved at the thought. If Fate heard him, however, he showed no sign. In moments, the small sparks that had flitted briefly along the shimmering surface of the Phoenix Gate had transformed into full bursts of mystic power, roaring and snarling out of control like some great bonfire. Before his very eyes, the fiery magicks that dotted the talisman suddenly exploded into a full-on blaze, erupting from its confines with a powerful backdraft of hot air. The fire seemed to hover above them for a moment, then, astonishingly, it condensed, took shape, and then looked upon them with its newfound eyes. As if he hadn't seen his fair share of mystical phenomena in his lifetime, Nightwing now found himself staring face to face with a real, live Phoenix! Then, with a single phrase, Dr. Fate propelled them into the unknown, and the world disappeared before their very eyes in a blinding flash of flames as the majestic firebird folded her wings over the two of them.

"_**Deflagrate muri tempi et intervalia!"**_

And just like that, with a burst of fire and the swift whistling of volcanic wind, the two heroes vanished. The only remaining hint of their presence, the acrid scent of brimstone and sulfur that hung in the air and the ominous silence that echoed soundlessly in their wake. And once more, Titans Tower was silent. Eerily silent…

**

* * *

**

Next time: _**Recruitment Drive.**_

Author's Note: Heh, heh, heh, well gang, looks like we're in for one heck of a ride! To what worlds in vast reaches of the multiverse are Dr. Fate and Nightwing traveling? What heroes from these worlds are the chosen few from the Endless' prophesy? What qualities do they possess that make them worthy of taking up the mantle of the Teen Titans in the wake of the original team's departure from Jump City? What roles will they play in the future of the DCAU? Only one thing is for certain, this will be an undertaking unlike anything these young warriors have ever faced. Stay tuned to learn the answers to these questions as new ones arise in their place, for next time, we journey across the far reaches of reality to collect the New Teen Titans, and you won't believe who they are! Well, until then, thank you very much for the read, and I look forward to hearing from you in a review. Remember, flames will be doused, trolls will have bridges dropped on them, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Stay awesome, True Believers, and until next time, EXCELSIOR!


	2. Chapter 2: Recruitment Drive

Teen Titans: Generation Next.

By Erik Howlett.

Disclaimer: All elements of the DCAU are the sole property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. Entertainment, with elements of the Teen Titans sharing their ownership. Now, although I wish to keep the roster of this team a secret, I feel obliged to list off their creators as a part of this disclaimer. Therefore, the following heroes belong collectively to: Disney Entertainment, Marvel Comics Entertainment, Man of Action, Bandai Entertainment, and Nickelodeon Entertainment. I do not claim any of the characters or elements of either show or comic-book as my own, and am only writing this story as a leisurely past time and because I am a humble fan of this genre simply telling a story.

**NOTE!** If you haven't read "Brave New Future", the prologue to this fic, you might not understand what's going on! Please, take the time to read through it and then start on this one. No worries, this isn't going anywhere.

Well come back, True Believers! Last time we met, the enigmatic Master of Magic, Dr. Fate, and the former leader of the Teen Titans, Nightwing, had embarked on a grand, multi-verse hopping quest to seek out the New Teen Titans, heroes from across reality who would fill the void left by the previous team. But who exactly are these young heroes listed in the Endless' prophesy? Where do they come from? What strange and wonderful powers do they possess? What do they have before them, and what all will they leave behind? Will they be the heroes that Jump City needs in lieu of their founding heroes' departure for the ranks of the globe-spanning Justice League?

Why ask me these questions, True Believers? The answers to them and much more are just a read away, so start crackin' and prepare for anything. For today, the future of the DCAU is laid out before us in the six heroes you will see here. A brave, bold new future for all, filled with excitement, thrills, intrigue, romance, mystery, and of course, non-stop disaster-routing, bad-guy-busting ACTION!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Recruitment Drive.**

_**Earth-252**__, Andromeda Quadrant, Earthspace, 8:35 pm._

_Tick-tack-tick-tack-tick-tack-tick-tack-tick-tack-_

"Hmmm… _**Bebop**_ needs firewall upgraded on guidance system. (_Sigh_) Looks like we'll be up all night again, huh, Ein?" Humming softly to herself as she continued her labor of love, her toes flying tirelessly across the keyboard as she lay on her stomach, her free hand scratching the Welsh Corgi in his favorite spot, behind the ears, the caramel-skinned redhead known as Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky VI smiled contently at the screen as she watched her work proceed. Feeling a twinge of discomfort in her left foot from continuous typing, she reached up to massage her pained soles, her white shirt ruffling slightly at the action. "Ai-ya, Ein. Why is it Faye-Faye and Jet don't update Bebop's systems more often, hm?"

"Arf!" replied the corgi, licking the young hacker on the cheek, causing her to giggle gleefully at the gesture.

"He-he-he-he-he, okay, okay, Edward understands, Ein."

Radical Edward never truly complained about her job as _**the Bebop's**_ technician and programmer, to be honest, she loved her job more than anything else in the world. Hell, it beat sitting around making carvings by hacking military satellites on the wasteland that was once Earth. It was just that, sometimes, she felt like the others never really bothered to care for the very ship that housed them, kept them fed, and kept their business afloat. The computers that ran the ship were all a part of that too, probably even more than they were ever given credit for. Which was why she cared for them so much, and why she didn't really mind too terribly that she was always the one to make sure everything was in ship-shape. And with tonight's new upgrades, the ship would be running better than ever before.

"(_Yawn_) … Well, guess we'd better get started then," Ed situated her Net-Diver Goggles over her emerald-green eyes as she readied herself for a long night of sifting through data and rewriting programs.

However, tonight was going to be quite different than expected.

Suddenly, as her big-toe hovered over the key that would initial her net-diving session, something bizarre happened. From seemingly nowhere, a strange voice called out to her, its strong, authoritative tone echoing powerfully across hers and Ein's mindscape, a sensation incredibly alien to the both of them. Sure, one was a 13-year-old super-genius and the other was a hyper-intelligent Welsh Corgi, and both knew that they lived in a vast universe anything was possible, but of all the things they had encountered, telepathy was not one of them.

"_Françoise Appledehli_ _of the crew of __**Bebop**__. You are needed."_

"Huh?" started the hacker in surprise, her head whipping this way and that in search of the owner of the voice, but finding no one there but herself and Ein. She knew it couldn't have been Spike, Jet, or Faye, as everyone else aboard _**the Bebop**_ was sound asleep, tired from staying out all night, celebrating another successful bounty caught. But that wasn't all that unsettled her. Whatever had called to her knew her real name, not the one she had given herself all those years ago in the orphanage. Ein, startled by this bizarre occurrence, moved to defend Edward, his ears flatted against his skull and a growl growing in his throat as his lips curled back in a fierce snarl. Then, before she could even think to say anything more, Edward's world was consumed by a brilliant flash of white light that flooded the entire room with its radiance.

When the world finally returned to its normal hue, both Radical Edward and Ein, were nowhere to be found.

**

* * *

**

"And so, _**the Intellect**_, "whose skill is only outweighed by her peculiar nature," has been found," intoned Dr. Fate eerily as he stretched out his hand, mystically guiding Edward and Ein across the reaches of time and space towards their ultimate destination: Titans Tower, back in his home reality. His mystic connection to the realm ethereal relaying that the two had made it safely, he turned to Nightwing and directed their path towards the next destination. "Now, we seek _**the Hero**_, "whose _web of influence_ has drawn in both friend and foe"."

**

* * *

**

_**Earth-428**__, Manhattan, New York City, 3:45 pm._

"Ah, New York City," sighed Peter Parker with a contented smirk beneath his mask, dusting his hands off nonchalantly as he surveyed his work with sense of modest pride, "never a dull moment."

At his feet were the fruits of his labors this night, a task accomplished in a brief six minutes of combat, not counting the five it took to web-swing over to this particular high-rise. Muffled cries of protest were the only sounds the black-clad burglars could make as the struggled to tear free from the webbing that bound their hands and feet in tight cocoons, their mouths gagged by a thinner layer of the stuff that stuck to their lips, but still allowed them to breathe. As the sound of incoming police cars from the streets below reached his ears, the red-and-blue form of New York's own Spectacular Spider-Man elected that his work here was done, and took to his heels in a break-neck sprint for the building's edge.

The second the balls of his feet hit the concrete, he coiled his legs under him with practiced ease, launching himself into open air in one smooth leap. As he fell in a perfect swan-dive, Peter watched the sights of the city pass by his mask's lenses as swift-moving blurs, the fierce winds beating against his costumed form as the ground rushed towards him faster and faster. Then, just as it seemed he would wind up street-pizza, his right hand shot out, making an odd sign that looked similar to the sign-language symbol for "love." However, this was far different, as his middle and ring finger touched the center of his palm, triggering the sensitive node beneath his glove that linked to the web-shooters on his wrists. Instantly, a thin line of webbing sprayed from an opening on his wrist, firmly latching onto a nearby building and halting his descent.

_Thwip!_

"WOOOO-HOOO!" shouted Spider-Man jubilantly as he swung through the New York City skyline at incredible speeds, having fallen so low that he was now web-swinging inbetween the packed cars and taxis that lined the city streets. A quick tug on the following web-line rectified that, and soon he was sailing high through the air, far over the heads of passersby, who, upon seeing him, pointed and gawked in child-like wonder at his daring feats of inhuman acrobatics. Some even raised up a cheer as he passed, having half a mind not to believe the biased lies that headlined nearly every issue of _**The Daily Bugle.**_

'_Yeah, this is definitely what I needed to take my mind off things,'_ though the Web-Head as he continued on his way across town, swing from building to building while keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble. It had been a hard day of class at Midtown Manhattan Magnet High, so he was practically itching to get out and do some web-slinging by the time the final bell rang. A sixteen-year-old can only sit through so much, even a science prodigy like himself. Not only that, but Harry had decided to come to class today. The very sight of the young head of Oscorp was enough to cause Peter to start to feel gloomy. It'd been four months since Spider-Man had unmasked Norman Osborn as the true face of the Green Goblin, only to watch him die in an explosion of his own making. Needless to say, that hadn't improved Harry's views on the young superhero, blaming the Wall-Crawler for his father's death. Now, with him being the new head of Oscorp, and the only living air to the Osborn family fortune, Harry rarely showed his face around Midtown, much less around his friends, something Peter couldn't help but feel even more responsible for.

It was things like this that made that all too familiar question pop into his head again. As Spider-Man, he had a responsibility to a lot of people… But, shouldn't his first responsibility be to the people who rely on Peter Parker? Sure, the city was safe, and yeah, he'd stopped the Goblin, but what was the outcome? His best friend lost his father, Tombstone reclaimed his throne as the Big Man of Crime, and he lost his chance of ever ending up with Gwen. Both of them knew each other's feelings for one another, but for Harry's sake, it was better if they were still together. Like he'd told her before, she was all that was keeping him from turning back to _**the Green**_, the performance-enhancing drug that had turned his father into that monster. With his life as Spider-Man, Peter was no stranger to self-sacrifice, and he knew that at the end of the day, his being the Web-Head was the best thing for everyone, but, that didn't mean that he never thought about things like that.

'_Ah, who am I kidding?'_ Peter reasoned as he backflipped through the air and landed in a crouch upon a nearby statue, continuing to scan the city-streets for any disturbances or signs of trouble. _'My life may not be all that I want it to be, but it's not about me anymore. It hasn't been about me since the moment I got these powers. Right now, the city needs someone like Spider-Man, even if that means that Peter Parker doesn't always come out on top. If I throw in the towel, that's just giving guys like Tombstone and Doc Ock free reign over New York. No way I'm gonna let that happen.'_ As the thought of what might befall the city should he forsake his secret identity came to mind, he cast his eyes over the spot in the skyline where the Towers used to stand, his heart sinking in remembrance of that dark September. _'We've all lost too much as it is.'_

Suddenly realizing he'd let this inner monologue of his drift too far down the preverbial hill of angst, Spider-Man shook his head violently, as though to loosen the cobwebs of doubt that hung in his mind, and slapped himself on either cheek with both hands. "Ugh! What am I thinking?" His outburst giving him the break he needed, he leaned back against side of the building in exasperation, trying his best to lose the tension in his body. "I just need something to keep my mind occupied right now." Just then, a strange voice echoed through his mind, one whose tone held both great authority, and great understanding as well.

"_Peter Parker. You are needed."_

"Who-?" began the Wall-Crawler in shock as he leapt to his feet, startled both by this strange turn of events, and the fact that whomever had just called to him somehow knew his secret-identity. Not only that, but whoever it was had somehow managed to get around his Spider-Sense! As far as he knew, only Venom possessed that nasty ability, and Eddie had been separated from the symbiote for almost a year now. Heck, Eddie himself was still locked up in Ravencroft! However, Peter never got the chance to finish his thought, as a phenomenally bright light suddenly blinded him, completely swallowing him up. And then, he was simply… Gone.

**

* * *

**

"And you're sure he's the one, Fate?" question Nightwing aloud, watching as the Master of the Mystic Arts worked his magic and directed the young gargoyle towards his ultimate destination. There was no question in the former Teen Titan's mind that Spider-Man, had skill, and that he knew how to hold his own in a fight. But if what Dr. Fate said was the truth, that he would be the one to lead this new team in the end, it would take more than that. From what he had seen of Peter Parker, Nightwing could make numerous connections between the boy and Wally West. Like the Flash, he would play the fool in battle to hide a warrior's pain. Not that there was anything wrong with that, nor did it discredit Wally in the least as an effective leader. But, with Peter being at that age where things could sometimes seem too big for him to handle, it gave Nightwing cause for concern,

"Yes, I am, Richard," replied Dr. Fate firmly, the tone in his voice indicating that he would not budge on this subject. "It was decreed by the prophesy of the Endless, and so it will come to pass. Besides, you would be surprised what this young one is capable of, in lieu of the hardships of his realm." That being said, Fate turned his attentions back to Spider-Man's time-bubble, the young hero frozen in time as he awaited his direction. _'Worry not, Spider-Man. As with the others, your world shall not lack in your absence. Though you be here, you shall remain as well, as is the nature of balance, as is the will of the Lords of Order.'_

Having whispered his blessing over the Web-Slinger, Fate sent Peter on his way, and directed his gaze back to the ever shifting horizon of time and space. They still had a long way to go.

**

* * *

**

_**Earth-921,**__ Heatherfield, Massachusetts, 7:01 pm._

"GRAH!" snarled the naga wrathfully as he batted at his tormentors with his talons, the winged heroes flitting just out of his reach with every swipe. Spines prickling across his spine with annoyance, he thrashed his powerful tail and launched himself at the nearest one in a single motion, his maw wide displaying every one of his razor-sharp fangs as he bore down on her, his forked tongue lashing out like an extra appendage to wrap around her ankle. Content with his purchase, a sly smile played itself on his vermillion lips as he urged his muscles to reel in his catch.

'_Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…'_ chortled the serpent-man to himself, a distinctive hissing sound escaping his lips as he did so. _'Prince Phobos will be most pleased, once I return and tell him the Guardians are down by on-'_

_**KRACK!**_

Sadly, he did not get to finish his thought, as his world exploded into a wave of unbelievable pain and anguish as all the nerves on his face felt like they were on fire! His tongue going slack on instinct, he unwillingly allowed his foe to slip from his grasp as his hands shot to his violated face and he roared in agony. She'd kicked him! The little bitch had kicked him square in the face _**and**_ broken his freaking nose!

As he threw his head back and howled in both rage and pain, the offender allowed herself to drift down to his level, wisely keeping her distance as she put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, waggling her finger at him as a mother unto a disobedient child, though her face bore a grin of satisfied pleasure. Like her fellow Guardians, she was dressed in green and purple, a pair of gossamer pixie-like wings protruding from her shoulder-blades. However, her uniform differed from the others in that it consisted of a long-butterfly-sleeved purple top that fashionably displayed her firmly toned midriff, a green mini-skirt with ornate swirls at either side of her navel, blue-and-green striped tights, and purple knee-high boots. Her hair, a fiery red encircled her head in a bobcut, reflecting the glimmer in her almond eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah," berated Will Vandom jokingly, flying back a foot to avoid a swipe from the angry serpent-man before readying a blast of purple energy from her left hand. "Hasn't anyone ever told you, Cedric? First date," she began strongly before bringing the pulsating burst of pure energy to bear, catching the former henchman of Meridian's greatest tyrant full in the face, "NO TONGUE!"

Without a single word, Cedric fell to the ground with a massive _THUD!,_ a large impression of himself imbedded in the concrete parking lot he'd been terrorizing only a moment ago. For a second, it looked like he would get back up to menace them once more, his neck straining to lift his head as he stared pinpricks of hatred at them through slowly sagging eyelids. Then, anti-climactically, he sagged back into his nice little hole, his forked tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth in a very amusing manner.

"HA!" laughed the chestnut-haired Irma Lair in amusement as she and the other Guardians landed beside Will around Cedric's prone form, a goofy grin on her face as she allowed the water-whip she'd conjured a moment ago to dissipate into vapor. "Down in less than ten minutes, and with minimum property damage!" Behind her, the smoking remains of some poor soul's sky-blue Porsche finally stopped blaring its alarm. "Way to go Will, that's a new personal best for us."

"Thanks Irma," Will giggle with a warm smiled.

"Yeah, and a new personal low for ole' lizard lips here," joked the ebony-skinned Taranee Cook, the fireballs in either hand vanishing into a few wisps of smoke as she high-fived her fellow Guardian, Hay Lin, the air wielder eagerly returning her smile.

"Hey, why did he show up outta the blue here again, guys?" wondered Cornelia Hale aloud, the Guardian of earth tossing her flowing blonde trusses elegantly as she waved her hand and formed an earthen barrier around Cedric's arms and tail, only further securing the serpent-man in place until they sent him back to Meridian's Capitol City prison. "Elyon's gonna freak when she finds out he managed to escape, especially if he's working with someone else on this."

"Eh, who knows?" shrugged Will honestly as she powered up the Heart of Kandrakar. The amulet pulsating with a bright purple glow, a small, Cedric-sized portal opened up behind her, the image of his cell back in Meridian appearing on its liquid surface. "Anyway, let's send him packing, we've got more important things to worry about. Like tomorrow's Geo-Exam." Understandably, everyone groaned at that. Suddenly, Will was cut off mid-incantation by a strange voice that beckoned to her from the back of her mind. Now, telepathy was nothing new to her as a Guardian, but there was something different about this voice. Something… Otherworldly.

"_Wilma Vandom of the Guardians of Kandrakar. You are needed."_

And with that, before anyone else could even think of moving, Will Vandom abruptly vanished from existence in a flash of white.

**

* * *

**

'_Hmmm…'_ pondered Dr. Fate in intrigue as he watched Will's time-bubble pass before him. _'Now, __**that's**__ interesting.'_ For some strange reason, a bizarre, purple energy crackled around her still form, arcing this way and that as it traced the length of her time-bubble like a band of living lightning. Somehow, it seemed to be emanating from the Heart of Kandrakar around her neck. And that wasn't all. For a split second, he could've sworn that he saw a spark of a similar energy leap from the surface of the Phoenix Gate. Knowing better than to question the ways of magic, much less the whims of the Lords of Order, he simply smiled at the thought and turned back to his work.

"Well then, it looks as though the future should prove quite interesting for _**the Guardian.**_ Yes, most interesting indeed." And with that thought, the two heroes pressed onward. They still had to collect the next hero, _**the Cyborg Knight.**_

**

* * *

**

_**Earth-752,**__ San Francisco, California, 12:30pm._

"Gotta love these lazy California afternoons," sighed Bobo Haha in mock nostalgia from his position behind an overturned four-door Sedan, ion-pistols at the ready, "Eh, 'Shades'?" Several cars over to his right, the solemn demeanor of his fellow Providence agent, Six, showed nothing short of grim annoyance behind his trademark crimson sunglasses. Six was never much for conversation, and the chimpanzee knew he didn't care much for his sense of humor, so he didn't expect anything from him in the first place. Still, a monkey could try.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHH-RAAAARRRGGGGG!"

His thoughts came to abrupt pause at the sound of their latest quarry half-howling, half-roaring, half-gurgling in animalistic fury as it continued to wreak havoc upon the panicked civilians as they attempted to hastily flee the area. What had started off as a quiet morning in San Francisco had quickly turned the bustling streets and sidewalks of the West Coast's most prominent city into a literal warzone. Having wasted little time cordoning off the remaining streets that led to the hot-zone, Providence agents quickly began the process of evacuating civilians and containing the primal wrath of the latest Evo to rear its ugly head in public. Needless to say, the para-military organization was the best in the world when it came to hunting these things down and keeping the relatively normal populace safe, even though they knew that the nanites that infected every last one of them could turn the most normal human into the most nightmarish of monstrosities.

As was the case with this new addition to Providence's ever growing bestiary of nanite-triggered evolutions. The tacky, plaid business tie that hung from the beast's tumor-ridden neck indicated that at one point that morning, before this whole mess had started, the poor soul had probably been just another desk-jockey, maybe even someone on Wall Street back east. However, none of that mattered anymore. Now, he was just another monster for Providence to deal with. And what a monster he was! Towering over Providence foot-soldiers at a whopping ten-feet tall, the creature bore numerous tumor-like growths that seemed to pop up in random spots around its body, swelling skin to the point where it looked ready to burst, and even blowing up its right arm to the size of a pickup truck, a perfect weapon for tossing cars like Tonka Trucks or batting around the brave agents that attempted to restrain it like ragdolls. Along its back were a series of reptilian spines that led all the way to the tip of the thrashing tail it used to keep them at bay. Of the creature's face… Well, the only word to really describe all the gory details properly would be "Lovecraft-ian."

"HARRROOOOOGH!"

"Holiday," Six shouted into his earpiece impatiently, drawing both his fold-up _katana_ from the pockets of his suit, "where's the kid? We're getting slaughtered out here!"

"_Just look up, Six,"_ came the motherly, yet teasing voice of the lovely Dr. Holiday over the channel, her indicator causing the stoic martial-artist's head to snap upwards, his highly trained eyes searching the skies for his young charge, and Providence's secret weapon. It only took him a fraction of a second to spot the boy, his body streamlined for maximum speed as he rocketed towards the Evo. Damn kid must've done Halo-jump from the launch-bay of the Keep, _**again!**_ As per usual, the boy was dressed in a pair of dark-blue pants, tennis-shoes, a plain white t-shirt that became navy-blue just before hitting his collar-bone, a vermillion jacket with orange strips on its arms and on the hems, a pair of black gloves, and the orange goggles that tied the look together.

"HEY! SQUID-BREATH!" Rex shouted as he shot towards the creature, startling the beast before curiosity took over and it turned to recognize him. Grinning like a madman, a series of bizarre neon-lines began to trace themselves up the 15-year-old's arms as they abruptly shifted form, taking on a more metallic appearance as excess mass piled on around his fists. Within a matter of milliseconds, Rex drew back for the opening, and most-likely finishing, punch with his favorite tool for pounding Evos: The Smack Hands! _"BUENAS NOCHES, FEO!"_

_**KRA-THOOOOM!**_

Instinctively, Six and Bobo flinched as both shielded their eyes to block the dust-cloud that erupted from Rex's impact, the earth jolting violently as a series of car-alarms went off in response to the tremor. As soon as the ground stopped shaking and his ears stopped ringing, Bobo apprehensively peeked around the side of the Sedan to see what carnage awaited him this time. Sure enough, true to form the kid had done it again. Rex stood tall at the epicenter of an impressive impact crater, his nanites swiftly shifting his hands back to their normal state as he grinned up at them cockily, the formerly threatening Evo twitching in the early stages of unconsciousness at his feet, drool pooling around its mouth. Slowly realizing the danger had passed, the crowd of remaining civilians and Providence agents let out a cheer for the boy, Rex eating it up all the while.

"Where in the Hell where you five minutes ago, Rex?" Six snapped in a rather clipped tone as he and Bobo strode over to where the nanite-wielding teen stood, a look of not-to-be-screwed with on his face as he put away his _katana_. "If you'd answered your COM-Link earlier, this _thing_ could've been contained a lot quicker than this."

"Chill, Six," Rex said as he turned to face his handler, an annoyed feeling at the back of his mind at the agent's attitude. It was the same thing he'd gotten from everyone at Providence, every hour of every day: nothing but rules and regulations, conduct and formality. Just like White Knight, Six didn't always see him as a human being, just a weapon they could use against the Evos, and against that bastard Van Kleiss whenever he and the Pack reared their ugly mugs. It was things like that that made Rex sick. Still, he did his best not to let it get to him. "I got here in time, "Squiddie" here's on a one way trip to "la-la-land", and the civ's are safe. It's all good."

"Less lip, more zip, kid," retorted the Smith-twin stoically, jerking his thumb at the downed Evo.

"(Sigh) Yeah, yeah, I gotcha," Rex nodded in understanding. Time to do what he did best, well, besides kicking Evo ass that was: curing them. However, as he knelt down to place his hand on the creature's face, a writhing mass of sucker-equipped tentacles suddenly erupted from its back in a shower of green gore, startling everyone close by and forcing Rex to backpedal out of their reach as quickly as possible, one passing mere inches from the time of his nose. _'Damn it! Looks like it round one wasn't enough,_' thought the teen in aggravation as he prepared for another attack, his nanites already powering up. Suddenly, there was a slight tingling at the back of his mind, and then, a strange voice called out to him. It carried the same commanding undertone as Six', but it had a more fatherly understanding to it.

"_Rex of Providence. You are needed."_

Not even enough time was allotted to the confused hero to allow him to question what was going on. There was a sudden flash of white light, and then, Rex vanished into the multiverse.

**

* * *

**

"Now, we must move on to _**the Angel of Night.**_"

* * *

_**Earth-71**__, The Bronx, New York City, 10:45 pm._

"DIE DEMON-FILTH!" roared the masked man-hunter with indignant rage as he raised an impressive steel-mallet high over his head, the simple press of a button along its handle causing the weapon to spark to life with lethal amounts of electricity. The crackling of ozone burned through the night air over the Manhattan skyline as the man soared after his quarry, his jetpack screaming loudly in his ears as his eyes blazed with hatred beneath his hangman's mask.

However, as he swung the hammer with all his might, the creature before him swiftly darted out of its path, the subtle flapping of great, leathery wings his only warning as the object of his anger flew over his head. Turning his eyes upward to follow the monster, his eyes widened with horror as the creature folded its wings at the apex of its ascent, falling towards him like a stone, its own eyes glowing an unearthly red as it bore down upon him, talons at the ready to tear him to shreds. Thankfully, unlike himself, this being was not one for unnecessary bloodshed, no matter how much prejudice was directed towards him. It simply was not in her nature.

With the ear-piercing shriek of ripping metal, black-haired gargoyle drove her claws deep into the Quarryman's jetpack, severing wires and snapping fuel-lines with a single swipe. In a series of small explosions, the man's means of flight suddenly gave out on him, and he found himself descending rapidly towards the unforgiving gravel of a nearby apartment complex. Knowing that his fellow Quarrymen were otherwise occupied with the other gargoyles in the area, the man quickly disentangled himself from the jetpack and dropped the rest of the six feet to the roof, rolling with the impact to rise into a fighting stance. His broken pack exploding against an air-conditioning vent several feet behind him, the nameless Quarryman turned with hammer raised to face his foe, a sudden gust of wind heralding his arrival on the scene.

Haloed by the fire from the explosion, his opponent stared him down. The creature sat atop one of the other vents before him in a low crouch, a lavendar-skinned gargoyle with its bat-like wings spread wide in a menacing fashion as its tail wiped about wildly behind him, its horned brow and snarling fangs only furthering her monstrous appearance. Like the rest of its clan, it wore a modest, white loincloth fastened about her with a black leather belt, a throwback to the days of old. However, there was some modernization to her outfit, as she wore a similarly colored, midriff-baring, sleeveless top that looked as though it laced up in the front, but the gargoyle wore open to expose a modest amount of cleavage; her hair was worn in a ponytail, and emblazoned on the belt buckle was some kind of gilded symbol, that looked similar to the letter "A". Whatever she wore, this gargoyle oozed sexuality and power. An angel of the twilight, though he "knew" from his fellows that her beauty came with the nature of a demoness.

"You Quarrymen just don't know when to quit, do you?" Angela smirked, egging the man on even further as she waited for her opponent to act. "What's the matter, so used to attacking someone from behind that you're afraid of a fair fight?" True to her predictions (and the Trio's suggestions towards the lucrative art of the quip), this one was like all the others: all talk. With a snarl of anger, the man rushed him, hammer raised over his head for a powerful strike, hoping to smash the young gargoyle with one, swift blow.

Just what Angela was hoping for all along.

With a single back-flip, the gargoyle leapt nimbly out of the hammer's striking range, unfurling her wings to catch the night air as she watch the Quarryman imbed his primary weapon in the steel where she sat only moments later. Desperately attempting to dislodge the massive mallet, the Quarryman had just enough time to notice the descending shadow and look up before Angela laid him out flat with a powerful roundhouse kick, her momentum adding to the blow and sending the man flying backwards, the side of the building thankfully breaking his fall.

"Heh, how's that for hitting the nail on the head?" quipped the Manhattan Clan's recent addition with a satisfied grin, the pained groan of her downed foe the only response as the man slumped limply onto the gravel in an unconscious heap. Not taking a moment more to admire her handiwork, Angela turned fluidly on her digitigrade heel and broke into a fast sprint, running on all-fours as she made her way to the opposite side of the rooftop. Blocks away, the sounds of combat could be heard. Gunshots echoed through the once silent evening, helicopter blades sung like instruments of death, explosions rocked the earth, and the thunderous roars of her fellow clansmen called him to where the action was. What had started as a simple patrol of the island had turned into a nightmare. The Quarrymen were out in force tonight, and no gargoyle was safe. However, before she could even leap up the ledge and stretch her wings to take-off, a mysterious voice called to her from seemingly nowhere at all.

"_Angela of the Manhattan Clan. You are needed."_

"Wha-?" began the ebony-haired gargoyle in surprise. However, before she could even think to react, to search for the source of the voice, the blackness of night was suddenly overwhelmed by a powerful white light, greater than any she had ever seen before. And then, in that instant, Angela of the Manhattan Clan, vanished from sight.

**

* * *

**

"And you're sure she's fit for this, Fate?" questioned Nightwing once more. There was no question this… gargoyle, had what it took to be a member of the team. But from what he had seen of Angela's world, it would be hard to take on the role of a 24/7 heroine when every human on the planet feared and hated you. Not only that, but her being confined to working at night threw a really big monkey-wrench into thing. "I mean-."

"Again with the questions, Richard?" sighed Dr. Fate in exasperation. "You yourself realize the potential she has, in spite of her gargate physiology, and yet you still choose to focus on that which restricts her. If you have learned nothing from your mentor, you should have at least realized that both of us prioritize preparedness." That being said, Fate turned his focus to Angela's time-bubble. There was still one piece of the incantation for this particular young gargoyle that needed to be complete before being sent on her way. Gently unfolding his left hand, Fate produced a small, amethyst gemstone, engraved in obsidian with the symbol of a black wyvern. With a turn of his hand, the stone disappeared, only to reappear once more a fraction of a second later, this time, embedded in Angela's sternum, between both her clavicle bones.

"There, now she will be able to perform her duties as a protector both during the night, _**and**_ daytime hours." His work finished, Fate sent Angela on her way. They still one last stop to make before returning home.

**

* * *

**

_**Earth-540**__, Xia-Long, The Fire Nation, 1:36pm._

"Death to the usurper!" shouted the crowd of warriors angrily, each garbed in the ghoulish red and black armor of the Fire Nation military, their faces veiled by their signature spike-crested helmets' skeletal face-shields. As they bellowed their defiance proudly, all twenty of them rushed towards the two lone fighters with all they had, brandishing every manner of weapon, each more fearsome than the last. Those who bore no arms for themselves brought their fists around to do battle, the air around them hissing and snapping as fire suddenly erupted into existence, hungrily devouring the oxygen it needed to survive. "Long live Phoenix King Ozai!"

Closing the gap between them, the twin fighters looked at one another for a moment, their eyes meeting in a fraction of a second to confirm what their minds already knew. The first was a young man in his mid-teens, dressed in Fire Nation plain-clothes, with a pair of broadsword-sheaths strapped to his back, the blades themselves drawn in hand at the time. His hair was unkempt and messy, and his amber eyes burned with a passion for combat, as well as peace. Over his left eye, a nasty red scar, the result of the cruel parenting the crowd of resistance fighters knew of but had no care for, marked him as the son of the monster of a man they held in such high regard. He was the former crown prince of the Fire Nation, but was now know as its leader, Fire Lord Zuko.

To his right was a boy far younger than himself, about thirteen-years-old to be precise. Like Zuko, he himself bore the burden of an equally troubled past, but like him, he had found a way to surmount it. A monk by upbringing, he wore a pair of burgundy pants, tapered just below the knee by a pair of high-boots/bracers; over one shoulder was draped an orange monk's robe, leaving the other bare along with most of his upper torso; and about his waist was a red sash, fastened tightly to keep the robe in place. Across his body, though mainly his back, arms, and at the crest of his bald head, were a series of bluish tattoos, the symbol of a master of the art of Airbending, developed by the monks of the long extinct order of Air Nomads. As with Zuko, he also brandished a weapon at his foes, only his was a less lethal armament, a simple wooden staff with a series of slots at the top and bottom. His name was Aang, though he was better known across the Elemental Nations as the last Airbender, and even more so as manifestation of the planet made flesh, the Avatar.

Without a second's more hesitation, the two friends leapt into action, either one striking down the former Fire Nation soldiers with their own signature bending-style. At least eight of them were felled in the first attack, Aang shifting in his stance as he moved his staff in a spinning motion around his body, thrusting it forward to fire off a concussive blast of air that knocked them on their collective asses and sent them tumbling back a few feet. Ensuring they wouldn't rise to menace them again, Aang snapped his arms to his sides and sank into a low Horse-stance, stomping his foot in their direction to entrap their hands and feet in a prison of earth, fluidly shifting from Airbending to Earthbending in one swift motion. Just a few feet away, a sudden eruption of heat told him that Zuko was using his Firebending to deal with his own opponents. He didn't even need to turn around to know a wall of searing fire had effectively caged seven of the resistance fighters.

A blast of fire gaining his attention, Aang was forced to dodge with way and that, practically dancing out of the path of the fireballs his opponents sent flying his way. As he cartwheeled away, one of the blazing hot orbs nearly missing him by inches, his hand shot to the pouch on his hip, his thumb uncapping it in a practiced motion. The moment his feet hit the ground, Aang changed up his style and dropped into a standard Cat Stance, his backfoot turned a at 45 degree angle while his front balanced on the ball of his foot. Moving his arms in a sweeping fashion, the young Avatar drew a small bath's worth of water from the leather pouch, and sent it hurtling at the four Firebenders, snapping his wrists at the last second to will the liquid to become solid ice as it hit them. Having effectively frozen his opponents on the spot, Aang turned just in time to see Zuko knock the remaining three on their backs with a well-placed jet of fire, thus ending their brief scuffle.

"Ten for me, Aang," smiled Zuko sportingly as he spun his broadswords flashily before sheathing them.

"And ten for me too, Zuko," grinned the thirteen-year-old goofily as he scratched the back of his head habitually. "Guess we're even again, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." The young Fire Lord smiled knowingly, shaking hands with the Avatar as they surveyed their handiwork with pride, thankful that they hadn't lost their touch since the Great War had ended a month ago. "I still can't believe these people can't see that the War ending is for the good of the Fire Nation, and the world for that matter!" marveled Zuko in amazement at the rebel's stupidity, chocking it up to his father's brilliant propaganda that'd had over one-hundred years to grow and foster hatred amongst his people for the rest of humanity.

"Sometimes it takes a while for people to really see things for what they are," reasoned Aang philosophically, once again showing wisdom beyond his years as they turned to head back to the village where they both knew Katara and the others were waiting for them. "It's going to take some time to convince everyone in the Fire Nation that peace is the best option for everyone right now. I mean, it took you long enough, didn't it?" When he said this, Aang bore a well-meaning smirk on his face, causing both he and Zuko to burst out laughing at the memories that came to mind. For years, Zuko had spent his life hunting for Aang, convinced it was the only way to restore his honor and prove himself to his father. Only after realizing that he was in charge of his own destiny, did he finally see what was going on and join up with the Avatar against his father, knowing that it was time for a hundred years of violence to finally come to an end, and that peace needed to be restored.

Just then, as a subtle breeze brushed against the two friends, a strange voice called out to Aang, one that was far different than that of Avatar Roku, whom he usually spoke with on the Spiritual Plane. Like Roku, this voice had an air of authority and spiritual wisdom to it, but there was something odd about it as well. It seemed so… Alien, like whoever was speaking came to him from some realm beyond his own. Nevertheless, the voice spoke with a sense of urgency, one that, as the Avatar, Aang could not block out.

"_Avatar Aang of the Air Nomad Tribe. You are needed."_

"Did you hear tha-," the young Airbender started to say. However, he was cut off midsentence by a blinding light that seemed to engulf all of creation, startling him and causing him to cry out in shock and surprise as it began to swallow him up. Then, just as quickly as it came, the mysterious light abruptly vanished. And along with it, went Avatar Aang.

**

* * *

**

As he watched Aang's time-bubble rocket past them towards their home reality, Dr. Fate turned his attentions back to the Phoenix Gate, placing an open palm upon the figure on its frame as he turned their own transportation around. Beside him, Nightwing spoke up in curiosity, the former Teen Titan now more intrigued than ever by this selection of heroes that Fate had shown him. A mutant vigilante, a mystic guardian, a nanite-infused human, a female gargoyle, an elemental tween, and an adolescent hacker. Could this really be the hope that Jump City would need in the coming months ahead? Would these six heroes be enough to fill the void that his team would leave behind? Only one man knew the answer to that, though this was not the question he posed.

"So, what do we do now, Fate?" queried Richard Grayson in wonder, the energies of the multiverse swiftly passing the two heroes by as they made their way back to their own universe.

"Now, Richard?" answered Kent Nelson from beneath the confines of his helmet, a smile playing on his lips, so obvious one could hear it in his voice. So many questions, Richard Grayson had, and reasonably so. His world was now in the hands of six strangers, not much older than himself when he had formed the Teen Titans. Now he knew how his own mentor felt when he learned of the Titans' existence. Uncertainty, doubt, concern, and above all else, hope, hope for a brighter tomorrow. "Now, Mr. Grayson, the future begins."

**

* * *

**

From the darkness on the outer edge of the multiverse, he watched them depart for their home reality. _**His**_ home reality.

What fools they were. Did they really think that their little trip into the lifestream of the existence had gone unnoticed by one such as him? Such a notion was just like Nelson, just like a servant of Nabu. Like all others before him, like all who followed the direction of the Lords of Order, Fate believed that the Light, the symbol of hope, prosperity, truth, and justice, would always prevail without fail. What a childish notion that was! He mocked the Doctor's sad devotion to his cause! For he knew the hard, cold truth of existence. He knew that this hope of theirs was merely a false hope, a lie told by the Lords of Order to protect their charges from the harsh reality that was, until they too began to believe it themselves. No matter what they did, no matter how hard they believed, no matter how they tried to keep the balance of their two Orders, the end was always the same:

Chaos would ultimately reign over all that was and is and is to be.

"And so, chaos looms for these new "heroes" for yours, _**Fate**_!" swore the dark figure violently, a cloud of inky blackness enveloping him as he departed for his own sanctuary, his eyes burning red with hatred for Dr. Fate as he slowly faded away from this plane. "Sadness, doubt, fear, hatred, pain, uncertainty, loss, grief, and misery will overshadow them now. For the moment you and the Lords of Order came into their lives, this was their destiny. You shall fail, Doctor!"

"So swears the Dark Lord, Mordu!"

**

* * *

**

Next time: _**First Impressions.**_

Author's Note: And there you have it folks, the roster of the New Teen Titans, heroes for the next generation! But, as you have seen, a great darkness awaits for them in the years to come, for as there is order and justice, there must also be chaos and ruin. What sort of dark, sinister plans could the Dark Lord Mordu and his fellow villains have planned for our young heroes? Only time will tell, for now the new Titans must prepare themselves for what comes next, as they are about to come face to face with their destiny as the protectors of Jump City. How will they react to this news? What will be their reactions to one another for that matter? All I can say for now is that things are about to get very interesting for our young heroes, so stay tuned! Please remember to read and review as well, since you're input is greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism (though remember that flames get doused and trolls get crushed by bridges). Well, stay awesome, True Believers, and until next time, EXCELSIOR!


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

Teen Titans: Generation Next.

By Erik Howlett.

Disclaimer: All elements of the DCAU are the sole property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. Entertainment, with elements of the Teen Titans sharing their ownership. Now, although I wish to keep the roster of this team a secret, I feel obliged to list off their creators as a part of this disclaimer. Therefore, the following heroes belong collectively to: Disney Entertainment, Marvel Comics Entertainment, Man of Action, Bandai Entertainment, and Nickelodeon Entertainment. I do not claim any of the characters or elements of either show or comic-book as my own, and am only writing this story as a leisurely past time and because I am a humble fan of this genre simply telling a story.

**NOTE!** If you haven't read "Brave New Future", the prologue to this fic, you might not understand what's going on! Please, take the time to read through it and then start on this one. No worries, this isn't going anywhere.

Well come back, True Believers! Last time we met, the enigmatic Master of Magic, Dr. Fate, and the former leader of the Teen Titans, Nightwing, had embarked on a grand, multi-verse hopping quest to seek out the New Teen Titans, heroes from across reality who would fill the void left by the previous team. Six were prophesied to be the heroes the DCAU needed, and six were gathered from the farthest corners of reality. The Spectacular Spider-Man, Angela of the Manhattan gargoyle clan, Radical Edward of the crew of Bebop, Avatar Aang of the Air Nomad tribe, Rex of Providence, and Will Vandom of the Guardians of Kandrakar. Now that these young champions have been gathered, it is time for them to be confronted with their new destinies. How will they react to this news? What will be their reactions to each other for that matter? How will they work together as a team for the greater good of Jump City?

Why ask me these questions, True Believers? The answers to them and much more are just a read away, so start scrolling down and prepare for anything.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: First Impressions.**

The first thing Peter noticed as his vision finally began to clear, was the ceiling.

As he groaned groggily, his head swimming with thoughts and questions that had yet to be put together in the proper order, he blinked a couple of times beneath his mask's lenses, hoping to orient his senses and get a better feel for his surroundings. For one thing, he knew he was laying flat on his back on what felt like carpeting, very comfortable carpeting at that. For another, he knew he was inside somewhere, but that wherever he was had a sizeable window just beyond his line of sight, as he could feel a warm blanket of sunlight covering his body. However, he knew that where ever he was, this was someplace he had never been before, and that whoever had brought him there was someone very powerful indeed. Not only were they able to get around his Spider-Sense, but they managed to subdue him without revealing their presence in the slightest.

"_Great,"_ complained Spider-Man sarcastically under his breath as he propped himself up to a seating position, rubbing an ache he'd felt on the back of his neck a second ago. _"Just what I need, another nut-job with super-powers on an ego trip."_ Then, just as he thought things couldn't possibly get any more confusion, his vision finally cleared all the way, and he found him literally staring face to face with a complete stranger.

"AH!" both of them cried out in surprise and panic, backing away from one another on impulse. After thumping his heart a couple of times to make sure it was working properly, Peter turned back to get a better look at the person who had startled him, and found himself staring at a young woman who's beauty was simply otherworldly.

She had lavender skin, an odd-coloring to say least, though from the rest of her appearance, normalcy was not something that defined this girl. Her ears were pointed like an elf's, and peeking out from the sides of her mouth, he could barely make out a pair of fanged canines, immediately reminding him of the time he first met Sergei Kravinoff's alter ego, "Kraven the Hunter." However, there was no hint of malice in her eyes, no blood on the talons adorning her hands and digitigrade feet, only confusion and concern. Unlike anyone from modern times that he knew, she dressed in a more olden style, wearing a two-piece cloth ensemble with what looked almost like a corset-top and a loincloth. On her belt was a golden "A", which he assumed had something to do with her name. However, her most prominent features were the tail that swished back and forth behind her, and a pair of massive, bat-like wings that sprouted from her shoulder-blades. Adding to her mystery was the small gemstone that was embedded in her chest, just above her breasts.

"What is this place?" she said with a start, leaping to her feet and unfolding her wings to their full-width defensively as she readied her claws, obviously panicking like he was. "Who are you! Why did you-." Suddenly, something made her stop; something that was apparently behind Spider-Man. Trusting his Spider-Sense to alert him to a surprise attack, Peter cast a glance over his shoulder at the impressively huge window behind him. However, there was nothing out of the ordinary there, just a normal sunny-day, and further out what looked to be… San Francisco?

"Where are we is right!" Peter could barely believe what he was seeing, leaping over to settle on the back of a nearby sofa as he got his bearings. From the looks of things, they were on an upper floor in what looked to be a large building… In the middle of the bay? However, when she did not give an answer, Peter knew that their location was _not_ what she was surprised at. Returning his gaze to her, Peter noticed a small, joy-filled smile on her face, tears streaming down her face.

"I… I never dreamed that it would be this beautiful…," Angela marveled as she walked into the sunlight, her steps hesitant as if it would burn her when she touched it. Fully in the sun's rays now, she closed her eyes in a moment of bliss, letting the light wash over her, bathing in its warmth. "The sun…"

Suddenly remembering he was there, Angela immediately turned to Peter and, much to his surprise, wrapped him up in an incredibly strong bear-hug, literally lifting him off his feet as she spun around like a giddy schoolgirl on the first day of summer. "I don't know who you are, or why you brought me here, but I don't care! I can't tell you how long I've waited, how long I've dreamed of what it would be like to see the sun! This is a miracle! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're… wel-come… but…," the Wall-crawler managed to squeak out in a pained voice as he felt her embrace tighten, not that he didn't mind being hugged by a girl this cute, but he liked his ribs the way they were: unbroken! Realizing what she was doing, the strange girl immediately let him go, allowing Spider-Man to take a deep-breath and check for fractures. Convinced he was in one piece, Peter turned back to the girl. "Like I was saying, I'm glad you're happy and all, but, I didn't bring you here. Hell, I'm not even sure how I got here! The last thing I remember was being out on patrol, then this weird voice said my name, and then I woke up here."

"You heard a voice as well?" marveled Angela, a flash of recognition in her eyes. "I was in the middle of a battle with the Quarrymen when I was called, and then, I awoke here, _in the daytime_ nonetheless." This obviously stirred up some painful memories, as her expression changed from one of astonishment to one of concern and fear. "My father… The clan… I don't know how they fared in battle." In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think, _'Are they even… Alive?"_

"Ah, my head," came a pained voice from the other side of the couch, drawing the young heroes attentions away from their present predicament and prompting them to lean over to get a better look at its owner. To their surprise, they saw a young man of about fifteen laying there, his gloved hand clutching the side of his goggle-adorned head as he sat up slowly, his jacket rustling against the sofa's fabric as he did so. Blinking twice to get his bearings, the Hispanic teen repeated the same actions that Angela and Spider-Man had only seconds ago, slowly looking around the room in befuddlement before his gaze came to rest on them. "… Okay. Either I'm at Paradise Base and this is another weird dream, or the Doc redecorated and we took in some new recruits while I was out."

"Sorry, we were looking for "no idea what's going on," but thanks for playing anyhow," joked Peter sarcastically as the teenager swung his legs off the couch and got to his feet. Beside him, Angela smiled lightly, but a quick inhale told her Spider-Man was uneasy, his scent betraying is glib-demeanor.

"Ha-ha, real funny, Web-Head," grumbled Rex as he rounded the couch, a little miffed at the red-and-blue clad hero, but too curious about his surroundings at the moment to really care. "Either of you guys know what's happening? Last thing I remember was fighting some Evo with Providence, and then this weird voice said I was "needed" or something. Next thing I know, I'm waking up to you guys standing over me on some weird couch."

"You too, huh?" came a voice from behind them, somewhat calmer than theirs at the moment. Snapping their heads around, Angela, Peter, and Rex saw a girl about Rex' age hovering in mid-air a few feet away from them, a pair of gossamer insect-wings on her back keeping her aloft as fairy-dust sparkled and fell around them. Her chestnut eyes shown bright with curiosity and intrigue as she looked them over, tossing her fiery red hair nonchalantly as she looked around the room. Like Spider-Man, she also wore something of a flamboyant outfit, a costume of purple and green that consisted of a long-sleeve, midriff-bearing top, a mini-skirt, striped tights, and a pair of knee-high boots. There was something about her they just couldn't place. Something, almost magical. "I was just about to send Cedric back to his cell in Meridian, and then I'm here, voice and all that."

"Who?" asked Peter in confusion, having never heard of a guy named Cedric before now. Well, except the Entertainer, that is.

"Where?" Angela was just as surprised as Spider-Man. She'd never heard of a place like Meridian before. However, from the way this girl talked about it, it sounded like something similar to her home of Avalon. Maybe this girl was one of Lord Oberon's children…

'_Crap!'_ thought Will as she palmed her forehead in disbelief at her own forgetfulness. _'I forgot that no one's even heard of Meridan before, it's supposed to be a secret! Why'd I think they'd know what I was talking about?'_

'_Well, hello Nurse,'_ mused Rex as he took her in, eyes traveling up and down the red-haired pixie he saw before him. Like every teenage boy, he was girl-crazy to say the least, and quite the ladies-man (even if they humored him most of the time). Needless to say, he couldn't help but feel enamored by Will. Yes, he was starting to like it here. Sure, he still had no idea where 'here' was, but that didn't matter right now.

"Wow!" came a shout from the far side of the room, which by now everyone recognized as a combination living-room/kitchen.

Turning as one, the four heroes found themselves looking at young boy, about thirteen-years-old, dressed in what looked to be the attire of a Buddhist monk. His apparent baldness only further strengthened this assumption, though the bizarre arrow tattoo that climbed up his back to end on his forehead threw them for a second. A bo-staff in one hand, this newcomer stood in awe at the world around him, marveling at practically everything around him as though it was all new to him. More eager to explore than the others, he moved towards what looked to be a small computer terminal at the front of the room, built into the wall just below the observation window. From the looks of things, this kid either didn't get out of the temple enough, or he was from somewhere that had no technology whatsoever.

"This is amazing!" Aang exclaimed as he studied the computer with wide-eyed wonder, not knowing what to make of it, but knowing that it was probably one of the coolest things he'd ever seen in his entire life. "Who knew the Fire Nation was this good at inventing stuff?" Behind him, Spider-Man, Angela, Rex, and Will all shot each other a look of "what the heck is with this kid?" Oblivious to the four of them, Aang leaned in closer to the keyboard, eyeing the buttons curiously as he recalled some of the Mechanist's devices that had diodes like this built into them. After a few seconds of debate, the temptation became far too great to stave off, and Aang went for it. "I wonder what this does."

Before anyone could even think to react, the young Avatar's finger tapped one of the computer's keys… And then it happened.

"HI-YA!"

With a sudden "click", the observation window abruptly sprang to life and a large screen projection filled its center panel, obviously reacting to Aang's button-pressing and receiving a signal from somewhere as of yet unknown to the five teens. In a loud, hyperactive voice that caused everyone present to practically jump out of their skin, the image of a thirteen-year-old redhead appeared before them, grinning like a loon as she waved at them happily. Now, understandably, as tensions where somewhat high at the moment, everyone reacted in their own way.

"AH!" Aang immediately leapt back from the screen and tripped over the cocktail table, hitting his head on the couch cushions as he pointed a trembling finger at the girl as he stammered to find his voice once more. "G-g-ghost!"

"AH!" The dark-skinned girl shrieked playfully as she copied Aang to a "T", smirking all the while. "Baldy!"

"AH!" shouted Spider-Man in frustration, grabbing at his masked head in a comical fashion, which drew everyone's attention at that moment. He'd only been here for about seven minutes and already he felt like he was going to go nuts if he didn't get some questions answered and fast. "Can anyone please tell me just what the heck is going on around here?"

At this point, the strange girl on the display-screen finally seemed to take notice of the four other heroes, Spider-Man's outburst pulling her away from her game of copy-cat with Aang to address them personally. "Oh, Titans are awake now," she said with a slight giggle, adjusting the goggles on her forehead as she did so. "Ed was beginning to wonder if Night-Night and Shiny-Head were right about that, but it looks like everyone woke up just like they said. Yay!" Beside her on the screen, the head of a small Welsh Corgi came into view, who barked once as if understanding what all was going on here.

"…Huh?" Rex wondered aloud, the girl's statement making absolutely no sense.

"Who?" Will chimed in, equally as curious as Rex was to try and apply reason to this newcomer's words.

"I think that she's taken to calling us that for some reason," explained a new voice from behind them, all twelve pairs of eyes turning slowly in its direction. What they saw was two men walking towards them, the door behind them closing shut with a slight _psssht._ The first was a young man, about 20-years of age, with long black hair, dressed a costume similar to Spider-Man's, but his was solid black with a blue raptor insignia on the chest, and sported a metallic utility belt, black domino mask, and combat boots, and braces. Beside him was another super hero, garbed in a blue uniform with a gold belt, high-collared cape, boots, gloves, and helmet.

Immediately, everyone went into combat-mode. Spider-Man back-flipped onto the back of the couch and landed in a fighter's crouch, ready to spring into action; Angela spread her wing's wide and readied her claws, her eyes glowing red; Aang composed himself and hastily leapt to his feet to bring his staff around, mentally deciding which element to use to contain the two men; Will summoned a massive amount of mystical energy around her hands, leveling them at the two strangers; and Rex powered up his nanites once more, ready to generate his Smack-Hands again if need be. Obviously, they were all surprised when the black-garbed man chuckled a bit and put his hands up defensively, Ed following suit on the monitor as she practically died giggling at their antics, literally falling off the back of her chair to hit the ground with an audible _thud_.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down there guys," said the man reassuringly, his calm demeanor effectively leveling out the tension in the air and helping the teens to relax a bit. "Sorry for the scare there, I really didn't mean to set you off like that."

"Well, when you wake up in a strange place, surrounded by people you have no clue about, that tends to be the reaction you're gonna get," reasoned Rex sarcastically, though his argument was justly sound, a far cry from his usual, carefree self.

"Fair enough, I guess it wouldn't hurt to actually explain what all's going on around here." With practiced ease, the man skirted around the young heroes and promptly sat down on one of the couches on the living room's outer edge.

"Yeah, that's the understatement of the century," grumbled Peter under his breath as he climbed off the back of the first couch and joined the others before the two strangers. He didn't know what was going on here, but it was obvious that these two had something to do with it. However, it was also apparent that they had bore them no ill-will, as his Spider-Sense wasn't going crazy or anything, and that usually warned him of things like that.

"Anyhow, for starters, feel free to call me, "Nightwing". My civilian identity is best kept secret for now, something I'm sure a couple of you know about." At that, Peter and Will looked at their feet in embarrassment, as they both knew the hassles of maintaining their secret lives and their public lives. "Secondly, you all have been brought here at the behest of my friend here, the illustrious Dr. Fate," as Nightwing said this, the helmeted man gave them a deep bow of respect, "because the six of you, including Ms. Appledehli upstairs, have been chosen to aid our world in a face of a coming crisis."

Hearing this, all five teenagers exchanged very surprised, very confused glances. They had been picked for what now? Why them? As they mulled over these questions in their minds, Nightwing continued with his explanation.

"I know what you're thinking, "why me? Why did I have to do this?"" Sighing to himself, Nightwing looked at them all and though of how he and the other Titans felt when they were first starting out. Young, impressionable, innocent, their whole lives ahead of them. Some memories really made him wonder how these kids would handle the legacy, when he himself could barely handle it when he started it all.

"Well," he continued, "to be honest, I don't really know for sure." As he said this, he cast a glance up at Fate, who silently urged him on. "Fate was the one given the reasons why you were chosen, not me. But what I do know is that you guys were the ones chosen to help our world when the time comes, and part of that is taking the place of my old team, the Teen Titans, here in Jump City. We're moving on to work with a bigger group, but we need you guys to act as the City's guardians. I won't lie to you, it's a 24/7 job, and you're going to wind up facing a lot of supervillains from our world. But, that's why you specifically were chosen."

"Each of you possesses a unique skill, personality trait, talent, or superhuman ability that is vital to your role as a member of this "New Teen Titans" team," Fate chimed in, studying the faces of the five teenagers before him as he spoke. "Nightwing is right, this is a tough job, and more than once you will find yourselves doubting your importance to this endeavor. However, make no mistake, my young friends, you _**are**_ the heroes our world needs to combat the coming danger that awaits us in the future." As he said this, his voice softened for a moment, taking on a more fatherly tone, one that told them he was being deeply sincere. "I know it in my heart, that you are the ones destined to aid us, to give us hope and to strengthen our resolve."

For a moment, everyone was silent, taking in all that was told to them and digesting it, testing it against what their instincts told them. One by one, they began to realize that what Fate was saying was the truth. These people, they really meant everything they had said. Their world was in trouble, and, for some reason, the five of them had been picked as the ones who would help save this world from whatever lay ahead. As the rest of them stood there, in silent awe of the massive responsibility before them, it was Spider-Man who finally spoke up.

"I'm in," Peter replied with a determined tone in his voice, much to everyone's surprise. "I mean, with great power comes great responsibility, after all, right?"

Nightwing felt a slight smile form on his face, intrigued how someone so young could've already learned such a powerful lesson this early in life. "Where'd you hear that, kid?"

"My Uncle Ben," Spider-Man admitted on reflex, his thoughts drifting back to the night his Uncle was murdered because of what he'd done. "It's because of him that I've been doing the whole hero thing, why I became Spider-Man in the first place. I'd been using my powers for myself, and though he didn't know about them, he told me that before…"

Peter paused for a moment, something that told everyone present that whatever had happened was something painful, something that Spider-Man obviously blamed himself for, a fact that was all but confirmed as he visibly clenched his fists at his sides._ 'I looked the other way that night, and someone I cared about suffered because of it.'_ It was then that the young hero felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up and see Nightwing standing over him. The older hero's eyes, though hidden by his mask, showed compassion and understanding, for he too had been through something similar in the past.

"Whatever the reason," Nightwing remarked, "I'm sure your uncle would be very proud to see the man that you've become."

Spider-Man smiled wistfully at that, remembering the last time he'd "seen" Uncle Ben. Granted, it'd been a defense mechanism his own psyche had manifested to keep him from completely submitting to the alien symbiote that nearly usurped him and destroyed what was left of his humanity, but it still meant a lot to see that, whatever the reason, his uncle was watching over him somehow, figment of his imagination or otherwise. As he drew back to reality, he heard a soft tap on the floor, causing both him and Nightwing to look up abruptly as he saw the tattooed monk-boy step forward too, his free hand outstretched. Recognizing what this meant, Nightwing took a step back, smiling to himself.

"I'm in too," Aang agreed, his eyes set in determination as he spoke. "Spider-Man's right. All of us, in some way or another, took up the responsibility to defend the lives of others, no matter what that responsibility might have taken us. I failed at that once, and I swore never let that happen again if I could. I might not know much about this world, or its people, but if there's something here that you need our help in facing, I'll gladly take up the cause."

Seeing Spider-Man step up to place his hand on top of Aang's, Dr. Fate smiled approvingly beneath his gilded helm. Truly, those two boys were wise beyond their years. All that remained now was to see how the others would handle their newfound responsibility. As he watched them, one by one, the remaining three came forward and added their hands to the ever-growing pile.

"I'm in as well," Angela said as she came forward and placed her hand on top of Spider-Man's, somewhat surprised to feel her cheeks heat up as she touched his hand. Somehow, she felt a connection to him in some strange way, one that she couldn't explain. For whatever reason, she felt comfortable around him, free as it was. It just felt… right. "It is the nature of my people to protect, something that we are born to do. Knowing that this world is in danger, I could not stand idly by without giving my aid in some way. Besides, whatever the cause, I can move freely during the daylight here, something my people cannot do back in my world. I've always wondered what the world of daylight is like, and now I have the chance to see it for myself."

"Count me in too," Will added as she swooped down and put her hand atop Angela's, a small sprinkling of fairy-dust fluttering down from her wings. "I basically did the same thing back home in Heatherfield, but I always had to hide my powers and work out of sight with my friends. Here, I have a chance to do some good and be myself without worrying that everyone's gonna see me. As a Guardian of the Veil, I'm supposed to protect the balance between good and evil. So if something's happening here that puts that in jeopardy, I guess that falls in line with my responsibilities. Plus, I guess no school is something of a bonus here too." Somehow, Peter couldn't help but smile as he agreed with that too.

Knowing already that Ed, or whatever that girl on the display-screen's name was, had already agreed to this, all eyes turned to Rex, who had been somewhat quiet this whole time. However, he wasted no time in strolling over to put his hand on top of Will's smiling suavely as he did so, and adjusting his goggles a bit.

"Ah, what the heck?" he said with a shrug. "I'll give it a whirl. Besides, I could really use a break from Providence and the whole "Evo" scene."

"Woo-Hoo!" Ed shouted from the huge display-screen, causing everyone else to snap their heads up in her direction, a smile eternally plastered on her face. "Titans are a go! Hee-hee-hee!" Needless to say, everyone couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

"Excellent, glad to see you all agree," Nightwing said in approval as the others broke and turned to listen to what he had to say. "Now then, I've made a list of things you might want to know about the Tower and your rooms, so-" Just then, Nightwing paused for a second, his hand shooting up to the side of his head as he put his index and middle finger to his right ear. A moment later, the others saw his face turn grim as he nodded a couple of times in silent understanding. Without a second's hesitation, his and dropped from his ear-piece and he turned to Dr. Fate, a serious tone in his voice. "That was us, Fate. A couple holdouts from Grodd's Secret Society are tearing up downtown London. The Guardians of the Globe called it in, and a few Leaguer's are already en route, but Batman wants us on site to make sure we don't lose anyone who might know something about Zandia."

"Of course," Fate replied as his eyes began to glow with mystic power, rising into the air and spreading his arms wide as he marshaled his forces to summon another teleportation gate. In the back of his mind, he cursed to himself, knowing that there were still a few pressing matters he needed to share with the new Titans, but that this emergency was something that couldn't be helped. The League had been trying to find some way to legally get into Zandia and find out what was going on there that was causing so many of their foes to either defect or show some form of connection to the mysterious island nation. This rampage in London might just give them the answers they needed. Besides, he could always find a way to contact them later.

"Wait, what about the Tower?" Spider-Man insisted somewhat hesitantly, not sure what all was going on, but knowing that it was pretty important for them to drop everything to rush off at a moment's notice. "How are we supposed to know what to do or where we'll be staying even?"

"Don't worry about it," Nightwing reassured him with a subtle smirk as he turned to leave, a sudden _**fwash!**_, sound cutting through the air as the purple and gold _ankh-_portal trademark to Dr. Fate appeared behind him, the sorcerer stepping through. "The list is on the counter in the kitchen, and Ed already knows enough about the Tower's systems and layout to walk you through it from her room on the top floor. Besides, we're just a call away. The Tower is connected to the Justice League's mainframe, so all you have to do is buzz us if you need anything. Oh, and in case you need it, there's a file in there on some of Jump City's resident trouble-makers."

And with that, the costumed hero gave them a short wave and dashed through the portal, his entrance causing the strange doorway to collapse in on itself with a sharp _**vwish!**_ For a moment, the six heroes just stood there in the silence, not knowing what to say next as they looked at one another bashfully. Finally, Spider-Man decided to be the one to break the silence and get things moving.

"Okay then," the web-slinger spoke up hesitantly as he reached up for the back of his mask, the others watching him all the while. What he was about to do was something he'd always knew would have to happen, but never thought it would be in front of complete strangers. Still, it was probably better this way, as on one knew who he was here. "I guess if we're going to be working together then we should get to know each other a little better." As he spoke, he pulled his red-and-blue mask off his head in a smooth, practiced motion, revealing the features of a handsome young man with hazel-brown eyes and short, light-brown hair. "My name's Peter, Peter Parker. When I'm wearing the mask, I go by Spider-Man."

"My name is Angela," the winged girl said as she introduced herself, her wings folding over her shoulders and using their thumb-like digits to form a sort of cape. "I'm a gargoyle." Understandably, everyone else just nodded at that, having come to something similar to that conclusion themselves, but finding their suspicions confirmed at her admittance of this. "I've only been living among the modern human populace for a short while back in my world, so forgive me if I'm not as up-to-date on certain customs."

"Hey, you're doing great as far as I see," Peter encouraged her with a smile, causing Angela to blush once more. Like the gargoyle girl, Spider-Man couldn't help but feel a sort of kindred spirit in her, something that gave him butterflies in his stomach and made him feel flushed, happy, and confused all at once sometimes.

"Same here," the girl with pixie wings said warmly. This time, it was her turn for introductions. "I'm Will, Will Vandom. I don't really have a cool name like Peter does when I'm in costume, but the group my friends and I belong to is called the Guardians of the Veil, sort of interdimensional hall-monitors, but with cooler uniforms and _**way**_ better job perks."

"Ed will introduce Ed," the red-haired hacker chimed in from on-screen, grinned her usual loony grin. "Ed is short for Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky VI. Ed made it up, you know?" Beside her, the little corgi decided to add its two cent to this conversation and barked twice, earnestly trying to get her attention. Realizing her rudeness at not introducing the puppy as well, Edward picked him up for all the others to see. "Oh! And this is Ein. His name is short for Einstein."

"Arf! Arf!" barked Ein in greetings before licking the camera a couple of times, which gave the others another good round of laughter.

"Man, I never had this much fun working for Knight," the Hispanic teen admitted as he wiped a tear from his eyes, likely caused from him laughing so hard. Finally composing himself, he turned back to address the rest of the group. "I'm Rex. Sorry, that's not much to go on, but I can't really remember much about who I am prior to a couple years ago. But back in my world, I work for a para-military outfit called "Providence," run by this douche called the White Knight. Our job was pretty much to protect from supernatural threats and cure people who mutated into "Evos" from an outbreak of nanites."

"And I'm Aang," finished the young, tattooed monk, bowing respectfully to the others, who weren't really sure how to react to his old-fashioned manners, but were still nice about it. "My world's not as advanced as yours, but I'm still interested in learning all I can about it. Where I come from, I'm known as "the Avatar," basically the physical embodiment of the planet as a whole, whose job it is to regulate the balance of my world."

"Okay, now that everybody's been introduced, let's see if we can't find our way around this place, shall we?" proposed Spider-Man as he headed towards the small kitchen-space in the back of the room, mask in hand. As he approached the counter, he saw a small stack of stapled notebook-paper sitting on the main counter, and sitting beside it were five strange-looking objects. Curious, he reached over to pick one up, and was intrigued by what he held in his hand. "What the heck is this thing?"

"What is it, Pete?" asked Rex as he and the others followed Spider-Man's lead and gathered around their by-now de facto leader. When he saw what the Web-Slinger had in hand, he couldn't help but be impressed with what it was.

The device in Peter's hand looked a little bit like a walkie-talkie, only way more advanced. It was circular in shape, with a series of black nodes on the side that someone could press to relay communications between the others like it that lay on the counter, and jutting up from the device's right side was what looked to be a small antenna. Emblazoned on the devices' face was a black circle, and inside that was a black "T," which everyone could only assume stood for "Teen Titans." Each one had the same color-coordination: black and gold, with red inside the face-emblem.

"Cool," breathed Will in awe as she picked one up, examining it intently as she turned it over in her hands.

"The note says that these are called, "T-COM's", and that they're a way for us to keep in touch with each other and with Ed here at the Tower when we're out on missions," explained Peter as he skimmed over the note intently, reading every word as patiently as he could.

"Nice!" exclaimed Rex enthusiastically, snatching up one of the communicators to claim as his own, clipping it to his belt.

Following his example, the others took the remaining T-COM's and securing them to their person, so as not to lose them. Aang, though still confused by technology, gently tucked his away within the folds of his robe; Spider-Man lifted up the shirt of his costume slightly to add the communicator to his utility belt; and Angela decided to use Rex's method, clipping hers onto the hip of her belt. Will, however, had a different idea of what to do with her communicator. Shutting her eyes silently in concentration, she focused her mind on the device in her hands, silently chanting some strange mantra beneath her breath. As she did so, the Heart of Kandrakar around her neck began to glow with bizarre purple hue, as did the surface of the T-COM. Suddenly, the communicator began to shift and change under her power, shrinking in size until it was little more than an accessory. The result, a small, gold-rimmed jewel that she then clipped onto the collar of her outfit.

"Wow…" marveled the other Titans in unison, staring at her with awestruck wonder in response to this feat of magic. Needless to say, Will felt a little embarrassed by all the attention. This was the first time that someone other than her close circle of friends had seen her use her powers, so the awe was still something she had to get used to. Lucky for her, she didn't have to endure that for long.

_BREEET! BREEET! BREEET! BREEET! BREEET!_

Without warning, the entire room was bathed in a foreboding red light, casting an eerie hue on everything and everyone there in, a blaring alarm blasting through some hidden speakers inlaid into the walls. This sudden, shrieking sound sent everyone into danger mode, all eyes snapping towards the view-screen. There, Ed was busy seeking out the source of the disturbance, her fingers flying across the keyboard with practiced precision, goggles pulled over her eyes to watch the computer code pass by at speeds only a technological wizard of her caliber could follow. Within mere seconds, she'd found out what was going on, but the look on her face told everyone what they already knew: It wasn't anything good.

"We've got trouble!" exclaimed the young hacker in a panicked voice, Ein agreeing with her by whimpering and covering his ears with his paws.

"Can you show us what we're dealing with, Ed?" Spider-Man pulled his mask back on as he rushed back over to the terminal beneath the view-screen in the living room, the others following close behind, all of them tensed up and ready for their first call to action as a team, as Titans.

Nodding slighting, it took Edward only a few skillful keystrokes to pull up a new image on-screen. Through her technological knowhow, she made this one bigger than her own, shrinking her window to the size of her normal self as the more pressing situation was displayed on a larger scale, so that the Titans could see all that was going on. This was a live video-feed, that was for sure, and what was going on was something a lot of them hadn't ever even seen before.

"Scratch that," muttered Peter under his breath as he stared at the screen, fists tightening at his sides, the others beside him sharing in his sentiment. "We've got _**big**_ trouble."

**

* * *

Next time: __****You Know Who to Call.**

Author's Note: Ho-boy, True Believers, looks like there's no rest for our new heroes, even just as they're about to get settled into their new home. What is this new threat that looms over Jump City this day? Can our heroes route this menace that they have never faced before? What will be the reactions of Jump City's citizens to their new guardians? All I can say for now is that this will be one heck of a challenge for our young heroes, so stay tuned! Please remember to read and review as well, since you're input is greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism (though remember that flames get doused and trolls get crushed by bridges). Well, stay awesome, True Believers, and until next time, EXCELSIOR!


End file.
